


Doughnuts

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva shows Abby her second favorite thing to do in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NCIS Thing-a-Thon II, Prompt - Spin.

**Title:** Doughnuts  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto  
 **Category:** Romance  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #54 Air  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Summary:** Ziva shows Abby her second favorite thing to do in a car. ****  
**Rating:** G  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Author's Note:** Written for NCIS Thing-a-Thon II, Prompt - Spin.

**[ My Little Damn Table ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html) **

****

 

****

 

****

  


****  


  
**** The world is flashing in front of Abby in a blur of color. Wind rips through her hair and steals the air from her lungs. She shrieks with laughter and screams with exhilaration.   


Abby reaches out blindly and finds Ziva’s thigh. Her knuckles turn white as she holds on. Snatches of Ziva’s delighted laughter reach her ears only to be yanked away again by the spinning rush of air, and lost in the roar of the engine and the squeal of tires.

Gradually everything slows until the spinning stops and she’s looking into Ziva’s eyes.

“Can we do that again?”  



End file.
